Daken's Chronicles: A RWBY Spinoff
by AnimexRWBY
Summary: Daken enrolls at Beacon Academy to finely tune his skills and go from an amateur to a Professional Hunter. However, This dream is put on hold when Salem and the White Fang attack Beacon Academy. After the humiliating loss of Beacon Academy, Daken finds himself as a single Hunter on his own. Make sure to also visit /s/12719464/1/The-Errant-Huntsman
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: The following Content is a Fan-Based Parody (FBP). RWBY is owned by Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth.

Please support the official release.

Thank you!

Born of a dark deed,

And an evil father,

I seek to avenge my mother.

Unknowingly taken in by the evil,

To help protect the evil,

Thankfully,

I turned for the better.

I don't know where to call home,

And abandoned by family,

I struggled to stay alive.

My name is Daken.

And this...

Is my Story. 

Prologue:

I Lost my Mother when I was 6 as a sacrifice for my curse and is now the physical vessel to Salem due to my father's Affiliation with a group of Grimm-Worshippers that also worshipped Salem. They were called "Noctem Aurora". This Cult, along with my father, placed this curse on me and made me the monster I am today. The monster that everyone will destroy. Even if it were just a mere desperate child.

After I lost my mom, Christoff found me wandering around in the woods for what felt like months alone, grief-struck, and hungry. He took me in, hoping I would forget my past. I knew that I needed to find a place to stay and learn how to live on my own but going to Christoff for help was not in my intention. Knowing that I wouldn't find another opportunity like this, I went with him. Later on when I turned 10, Christoff began to train me to help fight against what made me what I am.

However, at the age of 12, Salem found me and sent the Creatures of Grimm to put an end to Christoff and I. Unfortunately, Christoff Died trying to protect me. He sacrificed himself to save me. So from that moment on, I decided to fight against the Grimm. I began to wander around the kingdoms, looking to use my swordsman skills for the better of Humans and put an end to the ¨Noctem Aurora¨ Cult.

After 450 years of wandering, helping humans with my mercenary skill, and searching for the Cult. I have made a target for myself. Assassins, evil doers, cultists, and bandits came after me. However, due to my skills, I was able to defeat those who tried their luck, until the most recent attack.

Ashley Fall, Ash for short, was on the hunt for me. She also was a well known Mercenary in Vale. She received a contract to kill, or capture, me (I plan on writing another book with the creator of Ash) Fortunately for me, she had no idea what she signed up for...


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Born of a Dark Deed

I was born in Early November of the year 648, in a now forgotten village named Stallavine in, what is now Vale; 23 years before the Great War. My Mother's name was Anna Carbones. She was 22 when I was born, she was native of Vacuo and yes, She was a faunas; A wolf faunas. She graduated as a huntress from Shade Academy. My father's name was Umber Slaune. All I know about him was that he was from Mantle, moved to Vacuo when he was a teenager, also graduated as a huntsman from Shade Academy, and was heavily affiliated with a Cult that worshipped Grimm and Salem herself, the Cult was called "Noctem Aurora".

When I was born, I was an uncursed, normal human child for about 6 years. When I turned 6, My dad took me somewhere and I met his friends. We met in at a small entrance of a deep, dark cavern somewhere. The entrance was big enough for only one person to go inside. And the cavern was at the base of a well-known mountain. Mountain Glenn. It took us 2 hours to get here on a carriage. Then again, My dad was a fast driver. They all wore the same thing: Blake robes with red tribal designs on the back, Black, leather shoes, and all of them were carrying face masks of different, what I now know to be, Grimm. We walked into the cavern, full of people wearing the same thing, Blake robes with red tribal designs, Black leather shoes and different face masks of different Creatures of Grimm. The cavern was as large as a castle with a body of water inside of the cavern on the far right. Instead of feeling uneasy, I began to feel tired. Like as if I wanted to sleep.

"Daddy," I said getting my father's attention. "I'm tired." "Okay, Daken. Go lie down there." He pointed to a bed in the end of the cavern on the far left. "Ok," I said getting more and more sleepy. By the time I got in the middle of the cavern, I was so tired that I fell down unable to move my body. "Let the rites of initiation begin!" Shouted one of them. "Salem, Goddess of Darkness, True Ruler of Remnant, We ask of thee to bless this child, Daken Ookami, with the powers of the Grimm!" After the opening of initiation, The floor began to quake. Then, a black fog descended from the roof of the cavern. The fog had no form, but had a voice. "My forever faithful disciple of mine," Said a loud, female voice, clearly pleased. "I accept your request, This child, will now take place upon him the power of the Alpha Beowulf. Under one circumstance, if the father of this child accepts." "What will you have me do, Goddess and Saviour of darkness?" Asked my father. "The birth mother of this child must no longer have knowledge of this child. And she must have unwavering loyalty to me."

"Thy command will be done, my Goddess." My father said to Salem. "Go and do my bidding, my good and faithful servant." My father left without hesitation to do Salem's assignment. After my father left, Salem spoke again. "Foolish tool. He is my loyal dog, forever to do my works as my faithful missionary. Little does he know of the consequence of fulfilling my task. The boy will have the power regardless of Asudoggu's decisions. It doesn't matter if he kills her and gives me her body to use as an avatar, or simply tells her that her child is dead."

"My Queen, forgive me if I seem out of place but, How will you know that the task is done?" Asked a disciple. "My Child, I have eyes and ears everywhere. When the task is done I will know it has been done." Just as she finished her answer, Then Salem began to laugh sinisterly. "He killed her! Struck her down with the dark arrow that I gave him for his faithful service years ago! He struck her right in the middle of her forehead! He saw my desire! This era of light is drawing nigh!" Salem laughed again, more sinister this time. "Tis a great time to rejoice brothers and sisters! Salem now can take a physical form!" Shouted a Disciple. Just then, Father walked in with mothers limp body dressed in long, black cloak with red designs. "Don't speak, my child, for I know you have done what I have wanted to be done. And now, I give your child the power of the Alpha Beowulf."

After Salem finished, I began to feel pain, as if something is being forcefully placed inside of me. I tensed up my body and screamed in pain. Thrashing around on the cold, stone floor like a dying animal. My body began to hurt with a hard, pulsating heat, running throughout my body. This seemed to go on forever until the pain began to stop. "He still lives, My Goddess! Tis truly a miracle!" shouted a disciple. But Salem was unheard from.

But then, Mom's hair and skin began to turn paper white. Next, Mom began to rise and the Disciples began to kneel in reverence. She turned toward me. I opened my mouth to call for my mother but, that wasn't my mother; It was Salem. She has taken over, what used to be, my mother's body. Salem's evil glowing red irises and black eyes looked into my shocked, terrified eyes. Deep red and purple veins began to show on her arms and from the sides of her head moving toward her eyes. "Child," Salem said in a relaxed tone, "We're not done."

I got up to run toward the exit to the cavern, then another explosion of pain began to take over my body. This time, the pain wasn't a weird, pushing pain, but the pain of my body changing its form against its will. The pain was so extreme, I fell back down onto the floor now roaring in pain. My bones popping and breaking to take on a new foreign form. My voice began to sound less human and more beastlike. My skin turned to a black leathery texture and spots of white plates began to show, looking like boned armor around my new form.

"Now the transformation is complete, Goddess?" asked a disciple. "Yes," Salem responded. "It is done. By taking on this form, he has become half-human, half-beast for the rest of his life." What was she talking about? "Daken, My Child, look at yourself. Your beast-self." Salem told me. I tried to, at least walk, to the water on the far right side of the dark cavern. I managed to walk over to the water. What I saw was not what I was expecting. A white skeletal mask designed as a wolf's skull with red tribal designs and glowing reddish yellow eyes burning with a fiery hatred. My heart rate increased dramatically.

 _Please,_ I begged _wake me from this terrible nightmare. Tell me I am having a nightmare._ I roared in absolute horror and terror, with a sudden shooting of pain to my left hand, or paw, I was realizing this was reality. "How do I change back to my normal form?" I tried to ask. "Try to think about your human side." a disciple suggested. I tried to calm myself down to where I can think a bit clearer. Next thing I knew I was back in my human form. But, I wasn't my innocent, 6 year-old self anymore. I was now cursed. I have a one if not two secrets that will destroy me if not my life. I finally was able to move my legs and I bolted toward the entrance again. The disciples tried to stop me, "Let him go! He'll come back, to me, at least." I was able to make it out. It was a dark and stormy night tonight. Lightning danced in the sky with its partner in crime, Thunder, chasing after it. _How long was I in the cavern? All afternoon? All day?_

I didn't know where I was and I didn't care. I chose a direction to run and ran as fast as my legs could carry me into the forest. But I couldn't run from who I am now.

I was born of a dark deed.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

The Mercenary

I must have been running for weeks now. I would occasionally take a quick rest then I would be on the run again. I haven't slept since what happened in the cavern. With my legs feeling like pudding, I fell to my knees. Hearing my own heart beat out of fear and anxiety, and my mouth was drier than the deserts of Vacuo, due to heavy panting. I was finally able to slow my heartbeat to a calm level and started to take in where I was. The forest brush was starting to get thick. The forest itself was dark and damp with the aftermath of the storm that was in the sky. I could smell the decaying bark of the trees in the forest and the soil giving new life. The night sky danced with the Aurora Borealis glowing beautiful colors of greens, blues, and purples. The leaves, being so brittle, that they crunched under my feet with every step. The abundant nocturnal wildlife in the forest with owls hooting, mice scampering, and bobcats running to find food.

I was tired, too tired to continue running, much less walking. I sat down placing my back against a tree trunk so I can recover my strength. As I was sitting, I heard a voice. "Hello?" the Voice called. The voice was of a man's voice, somewhat deep and husky. I was too tired to lift myself up to run away or even speak. Then, I began to hear crunching leaves growing louder and louder. "Hello?" Called the voice again. Who ever it was, they seemed to draw closer to my location. I began to see the flickering of a torch glowing brighter and brighter with the steps also coming closer. I was too tired to do anything except let something happen. "Hello? Anyone there? I heard you running in the forest. I mean you no harm. My name is Christoff and my house is close by. If you need a place to stay, I'll take you to my place to wash up and get some food and rest." Christoff said reassuringly.

I sat there not saying anything, not moving. He was standing close to me, about 10 feet away. He turned his gaze in my direction and began to approach me cautiously with uncertainty as if his mind was playing tricks on him. He saw me. Just to be sure, he rubbed his eyes and saw that I was still there. "Hey, Are you okay? I'm here to help you. My name is Christoff. I mean you no harm. I'm gonna take you to my place. You'll be safe there." He picked me up as if he knew that I was too tired to lift myself up and took me to his house. He lifted me up with a quiet exhale. "How long have you been wandering the woods all by yourself?" I was too tired to answer.

Once we got to Christoff's house, more like a log cabin, he placed me on a soft pile of hay, covered by a big sheet of thin wool. The cottage was made out of wood and the floor was made out of compact dirt with a cozy fireplace in the middle of the room. With 4 wooden chairs surrounding the fireplace. There was a pile of dry wood for the fireplace next to where I was laying down. The door was on the far end of the living room. The cabin also had a bathroom and, a storage? Anyway, what matters is, is one, that I get as far away from that cave as possible and two, I find a cure for my curse.

I recovered enough strength to say "Thank you for saving me, Christoff. Name's Daken." I said quietly. "Hello, Daken. There was a post about you in town saying that you and your family..." He looked at me and saw my expression become sour. "I don't want to talk about it." I said, curling up into a ball hugging my knees and tearing up and trying to hold back some sobs. "Okay, Talk to me about it when your ready." Christoff said caringly. "I need a bath. Is it alright if I use your bathroom?" I asked. "Absolutely, you must have been without a bath for a while now." Christoff said happily. "Oh, and just to let you know, dinner will be ready soon." "Thank you."

The bathroom had a different floor than the living room. The floor was made of wood and had a little gap in between each log so the water can flow outside. I poured the hot water into the dark colored, metallic tub that was sitting at the corner of the bathroom and the shower curtain was a plain, aged white cotton material. As soon as I got behind the curtain, I realized that I didn't have a second pair of clothes.

"Hey, Christoff? I forgot to mention that I don't have a second pair of clothes." I said ashamed. "Don't worry, Daken. I'll make you some special clothes." Christoff said. "Alright." I said more confident. I filled the tub with hot water and stripped off my dirty clothes. I went into the tub, feeling the hot water relax my muscles from my feet to the bottom of my neck. _I feel so much better already!_ I thought to myself.

After I relaxed and washed in the tub for "an hour and a half" Christoff told me while bringing me my new 'special' clothes, that he apparently made by hand, I got out of the tub and got dressed. The clothes he made for me were a perfect fit. Almost every fiber of the clothing he made seemed to cling to me. Christoff made me a black, skin tight, long sleeve muscle shirt that clung to me. He also made me a pair of black cargo pants that had a little bit of room for me to maintain my flexibility. "These clothes will grow with you, and die with you." Christoff said, clearly proud of his work. "So basically, these clothes are… Alive?" I asked confusedly. "Yes. And they won't rip however, they can be cut, just like skin. I guess you could say that it's a second set of skin." Christoff gave me a pair of black combat boots that also fit me perfectly. "And so will these." He said as I put them on. I wore a black, athletic style, long sleeve shirt, black, slim fit, cargo pants, and black combat boots. "These clothes will never wear out or off. On top of all of that, These clothes are alive. They will heal with you, grow with you, and die with you."

"So, they are attached to my life essence?" I said confermingly. "Yeah, I guess you could say that. Anyway, You need to be careful with them as if it was something you hold dear. Like your favorite toy, or something. And you can't depend on them alone. They are not armor." Christoff stated. "How soon do I get my armor?" I asked excitedly. "When your old enough."


End file.
